Reaver
Reaver is a ex-pirate turned slave trader and the Hero of Skill. Reaver is well known in Albion for being an excellent marksman. It is said that he would capture ships by shooting the Captain from across the water no matter the distance or conditions. The more impossible the shot was the faster the crew would surrender. When leading the Hero of Bowerstone through the tunnels of his home, he tells the player how much he loves a good "scrap", exemplifying his willingness to fight and competence in battle. He is blessed with eternal youth and often remarks on periods of time he has lived in. His immortality comes from a deal he made with the Shadow Court: they will keep him young with sacrifices of other peoples' youth. Reaver's diary (which is found in separate entries throughout his "coastal paradise" once the player has bought the house after defeating Lucien) states that this deal also contributed to the destruction of Oakvale. He betrays the Hero no less than twice: first trying to sacrifice them to the Shadow Court, then later attempting to collect Lucien's bounty on him/her. Despite his narcissistic view of the world, he will commend the Hero for showing cunning, like if the evil choice is made at the Shadow Court and if the Hero chooses wealth at the end of the story. He is narcissistic, egotistical, shows signs of megalomania and displays a near psychopathic disregard for life. It is also suggested that Reaver possesses some amount of sexual impropriety, and a total disregard of loyalty or fidelity. This is shown through his taking of several lovers of both sexes at the same time (when in the smugglers' caves below his house, he admits to three: Ursula, Penelope, and Andrew). His promiscuity is used to highlight his pleasure-seeking, self-indulgent lifestyle and his overall lack of concern for others or their sufferings. However, it is hinted Reaver has a soft side in the fifth entry of his diary, explaining that he did not know that the Shadow Court would kill the citizens of Oakvale. In this entry, he also states that he had a lover in Oakvale, lamenting "her" death; the diary entry starts with him explaining about a recurring nightmare about these past events. At the end of this entry, he describes himself as a different man, saying that the man he was was a fearful, breakable man. His final words in this entry are, "I am not he... I am Reaver. And I will sleep much better after this chalice of wine." This suggests he has changed his identity and even personality somewhat, to deal with the pain of his past. He also has both a limited amount of patience and a vain disposition about his appearance: he shot both a sculptor and a painter for supposedly getting the statue/painting wrong, and finally shooting Barnum because the picture he took, while a perfect likeness, would take three months to develop. At the end of the Main Quest, Reaver travels to Garth's homeland of Samarkand, presumably the Fable equivalent of Asia/Africa, citing "exotic substances" and "uninhibited people" as his reasons. The fate of his smuggling operation (and its members) in Bloodstone is never revealed. Combat In combat, Reaver often stands in one place, slowly firing his gun. He supposedly hits every shot, though he does not kill with each one. When an enemy gets too close, or strikes him with a melee blow, he will draw his cutlass, striking at the same time and performing a flourish attack, performing an instant kill. While Reaver's damage per second output with his Dragonstomper .48 appears low, nearing Smuggler's Beach, he demonstrates the ability to fire several shots in very rapid succession, scoring a head shot and a kill on many enemies within a very short time. He remarks "You can tell them grandchildren about that, too. Not that they would believe you..." Amusingly, if you go up ahead, you can use a ranged weapon to kill all the enemies in succession (indicating that it was a scripted event) and Reaver will start his dialogue, pause, and then continue talking as if he had killed them all. Fable III Several posters have been seen in gameplay videos and trailers of Reaver Industries. Due to the message given on one of them, "Work or Starve", it seems Reaver has a one track mind of making money however he can. To help influence and gain followers early in Fable III, Reaver extends an offer; that when you're King/Queen he wants to destroy a whole area of Albion to create factories, this promise can be kept or broken influencing your relationship with him. In a interview with Peter, Peter stated that Reaver will play a big part in the second half of the game. You may recieve a unique sword, depending on where you pre-order from, that has a history linked to Reaver. Bugs/Glitches *During Bloodstone Assault, when the Hero and Reaver fight through Reaver's Rear Passage, during the part near the train tracks, if the player goes down to the lower levels and kills all the Spire Guards, Reaver will follow, however he will stay there for the rest of the Bloodstone Assault Quest. Just keep on going, and once the player exits the Passage, Reaver is back, and he detonates the cave as normal. Trivia *Reaver is voiced by Stephen Fry. *Reaver possesses one of the 6 Dragonstomper .48 Guns. He claims to have killed 4 of the other holders and subsequently had their copies destroyed. The name is appropriate, as he killed a fellow marksman, Wicker, who owned the Red Dragon weapon. Wicker challenged Reaver to a duel to prove who was the better marksman. Instead of dueling, Reaver just shot Wicker in the head, but did not destroy his gun afterwards. *Reaver is bisexual as he seems to flirt with the player, despite their gender. In the caverns beneath his home, he says that "Penelope set the house on fire while I was sleeping ... with Andrew, as I recall". The first entry of his diary mentions that it is "a shame Andrew crumbled to ashes in the fire, such a sweet young fellow. But such a heavy sleeper". (It should be noted that in the Bowerstone cemetery, one incription reads "Andrew the liar. Died in a Bloodstone fire".) His diary also adds speculation as to his sexuality. Reaver is also possibly based on the title character of Oscar Wilde's novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray. *In the first downloadable content, there's an item available called the "Greaser wig". When looking closely, you'll see that the wig is the exact same hairstyle and hair colour as Reaver's hair. *When exiting the Fairfax tombs, a tombstone can be found near the exit. It tells of a man who only was 48 years when he died. And it was Reaver's .48 which ended him. *Concept artwork reveals Reaver was originally intended to have shoulder-length blond hair, wear a hat, wield two pistols and overall have a much more youthful appearance. This artwork even appears in the official strategy guide for the game in Reaver's summary as if actually used. Seeing that both versions of Reaver are seen in the guide during the summary and walkthrough respectively, this was either a cosmetic mistake made by the makers of the book, or the overhaul made to Reaver must have been a very last minute change. *He is very vain; on the occasions that you visit Reaver in his home he is posing for a painting, or at one point, posing for a statue. However, on exiting the room, if you hang around after the door closes, you can hear him saying things like "Do you really think my buttocks look like that?", or some other complaint, followed by a gunshot. * He has a ship, named "The Reaver". Reaver claims that he wanted to name it the "Narcissus", but there was already a ship registered with that name and shipping laws prevent names from being stolen by any means. *On a gravestone in Bowerstone Cemetery it says: Lived by a Dragonstomper, died by one. It is obvious that Reaver killed this man. *To reave is 'to take away by or as by force; plunder; rob,' common practices of a pirate; hence, his name, Reaver. Reave also means to rend, break, or tear; a reflection of Reaver's violent nature. *With Gamestop's pre-order bonus, there is a sword said to be used by Reaver, and it get bonuses when you act as Reaver would (e.g killing innocents, spending money and annoying people). *After meeting with him in Fable II you can rob his house for quick money. *In Fable III, Reaver looks very different with his new outfit and looking to be younger than he was in Fable II, possibly due to his vast amount of slaves which he has to send to the Shadow Court. He also appears to be wielding a different pistol. See Also *Bloodstone Mansion *Dragonstomper .48 *Reaver's Rear Passage Category:Fable II Characters Category:Fable III Characters Category:Characters